Bed Time Stories
by Ayuma-chan
Summary: Time For a Bed time story everyone come and listen to how Ryoma asked Sakuno to be his girlfriend. It has the spying sempai tachi, Texting, humor, romance. You are in for a treat!
1. Chapter 1

Bed Time Stories

**Chapter one: How Daddy asked Mommy to be his girlfriend. **

**A/N: Well hello everyone thank-you for the reviews on my last story The Note if you haven't read it you should read it well this is another one but this is going to be a chapter story maybe not a lot of chapters. Please enjoy! Read and Review please! Sorry for all the Grammar Mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Now start the story!**

"Ryoma Echizen." Ryoma's best friend said. "What's with being soo formal sempai?" Ryoma answered back. "Because, I can got a problem with that." He replied. 'Brat.' he thought in his head. 'Moody much Sempai?' Ryoma thought in his head. 'Che whatever I'm going to get a Ponta' Ryoma said in his head. "O-CHIBI!" Ejij screamed 'Oh great more of them.' Ryoma sighed. "Hello Ryoma." Fuji spoke with his eyes closed. "Hi Echizen." Oish said. "Why are all of you here?" Ryoma asked. "Chibi aren't you going to say hi to your favorite sempai tachi?" Ejij asked "Sure do you know where Teskua and Inui are at?" Ryoma asked "Why do you want to know?" Ejij asked. Ryoma smirked. "Because you said to say to say hi to my favorite sempai tachi." Ryoma said. "O-Chibi that hurt." Ejij faked being hurt. "You know I'm kidding." Ryoma said. 'Well I was half kidding.' Ryoma said in his head. Ryoma then started to walk away when Inui came walking up to him. "Hi Echizen." Inui Said. "Hello." Ryoma Replied. 'Can't I get a Ponta for crying out loud!?' Ryoma thought. He then pictures himself in a bowling alley and the Sempai tachi are the bowling pins and he has to knock each one of them down to finally get his prize a can of Ponta. He was brought back to reality when he saw they were already gone. "That's okay with me." Ryoma said out loud. "What's okay with you Ryoma-Kun?"

Sakuno, ah yes Sakuno the coaches granddaughter her grandmother scared any guy that was darning enough to talk to her. "Oh nothing." Ryoma said. 'Please let me get a Ponta.' Ryoma thought that the sempai tachi were gone well they weren't they were spying on him behind a bush well all of them but Kaido and Teskua and Taka-San because they weren't there at the moment. Ryoma saw the Soda Machine he wanted to run to it but deiced against it. 'Finally a can of Ponta!' Ryoma shouted in his mind. He took a long needed sip of the nice cold refreshing Ponta **A/N: Now I want one. **"So Ryoma how are you doing?" Sakuno said. "Pretty good." Ryoma said. "Soo well I have to walk home bye Ryoma-Kun." Sakuno said before she left, her phone went off."Oops sorry about that." Sakuno said. Then Ryoma's phone went off. It was a text

To: O-Chibi

We sort of sent Sakuno a text that was meant for you please tell her to delete the message fast! O-Chibi!

From: Your favorite sempai tachi.

"Uh Sakuno-Chan, delete that text message please." Ryoma said, awkwardly, thanks a lot Sempai tachi!' Ryoma said in his head. "What oh okay" Sakuno said. She deleted the message. Then Ryoma's phone went off again, it was them again.

To: O-Chibi

Okay what was meant for you was walk her home!

From: your favorite sempai tachi.

Ryoma sighed. "Hey Sakuno I'll walk you home today." Ryoma said. "You don't have too." Sakuno said shyly. "Okay." Ryoma said happily he thought he was out of having to walk her home he was wrong then his phone went off again.

To: Our oh soo very dense O-Chibi

NO O-Chibi, YOU are going to walk her home!

From: Your favorite smart sempai tachi.

"Okay come on I'll walk you home" Ryoma said. "What? Oh okay." Sakuno said. His phone went off again.

To: Our favorite O-Chibi Good job O-Chibi! Young love young love.

From: Your sempai tachi

They walked to her house it was a silent awkward walk. They got to her house. "Well, here's your house." 'Ryoma actually started a conversation alert the press!' All the regulars thought, but Ejij said it out loud. "Thanks Ryoma-Kun for walking me home today." Sakuno said. "You're welcome." Ryoma said. "Hey what's your phone number?" Ryoma shyly asked. "Uuh, pass me your phone." Sakuno said. "Okay here you go." Ryoma then took hers and put his number in her phone. "Well bye text you later." Ryoma said. "Uh yeah bye Ryoma-Kun." Sakuno said. She then walked into her house phone in her hand. I have his number in my phone and he has my number. Another New message.

To: O-Chibi.

Wow we didn't even tell you to get her number, nice thinking Ryoma. We were just about going to just give it to her well now we don't need to anymore.

From your Sempai tachi.

To: My very annoying sempai tachi.

Yeah, Yeah, whatever.

From: Ryoma.

Ryoma and Sakuno texted each other for a few months. Then Ryoma texted Sakuno.

To: Sakuno

Hey would you like to be my girlfriend?

From: Ryoma

*A few minutes later*

To: My Boyfriend Ryoma

I thought you would never ask.

From: your girlfriend Sakuno

"Kids that's how your father asked me to be his girlfriend." Sakuno told her sons and daughters. "Mama tell us how Dad asked you to be his wife." The youngest girl said. "Well that's another story but one bed time story for now. Your dad is going to be home any minute." Sakuno told her daughter. "So what bed time story did you guys hear tonight?" Ryoma asked. "Daddy!" "Mommy told us how you asked her to be your girlfriend." His daughter told him. "Oh that story? I like that story." Ryoma said. "Good-night kids." They both told their kids. "Goodnight mommy and daddy." Then Sakuno and Ryoma walked into their room. "I love you Sakuno." Ryoma told his wonderful wife. "I love you too Ryoma." Sakuno told her wonderful husband.

**A/N: Well everyone that's the end of the first chapter hoped you all enjoyed it. I think I did well. Please read and review and I will try to update soon well till the next bed time story bye everyone. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bed Time Stories**

**Chapter two: How Ryoma Proposed to Sakuno**

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Prince of Tennis. **

**A/N: I can't believe it's my second chapter! Thank-You to everyone who reviewed and followed me and my story also I changed my pin name to Ayuma-chan that would be my last name if I was in an anime so here is the next chapter please read and review also sorry for my grammar mistakes!**

**Enjoy! **

"Sakuno where are you at?" Tomo-chan yelled. "What is it Tomo-chan?" Sakuno said. "It's the last day of college then we are done with our studies!" Tomo-chan said happily. "Yeah Tomo-chan I know." Sakuno replied. "Echizen, Ryoma" The teacher said. Then Ryoma went on stage and got his paper he is now done with school. "Ryuzaki, Sakuno" Sakuno got up and walked up on stage also and got her paper she is done with school too. Then Tomo-chan got hers.

They were finally done with school now they get to get a job and live the rest of their lives. Ryoma sent Sakuno a text to meet him, by the gate. Ryoma and Sakuno have been going out for long time. Fan girls finally gave up on breaking them up, and the guys know they would never take Sakuno away from Ryoma even if they tried they would get a tennis ball to the head and have to go to the nurse and the regulars would help out too Inui would give them his 'special' juice then they would go to the nurse once again. Then Tomo-chan would talk their ears off and they would go to the nurse again with an ear ache, so Sakuno was safe. The fan girls actually became 'friends' with Sakuno or at least that's what Tomo-chan said. Really Inui gave them all his 'special' drinks and they were never seen again. Well no they just never bugged them again.

Sakuno walked over and said hi. "Hi Ryoma." Sakuno said sweetly and smiled. "Hi." Ryoma replied. So what job you are thinking about?" Ryoma asked. "I'm going to apply to be a story writer." Sakuno said proudly. "Sakuno I have to tell you something very Important." Ryoma said sweetly but serious. "Yes Ryoma?" Sakuno said tears starting to form she thought he was going to break-up with her. "Sakuno why are starting to cry?" Ryoma asked sincerely. "I thought you were going to break up with me." Sakuno said now crying and everyone started to stare at them. "Break up with you what made you think that?" Ryoma asked getting angry but still staying in a caring tone of voice. "Well well uhh I." Sakuno was at a loss for words she couldn't say anything she stood motionless. "Sakuno I would never break up with you but I do have to tell you something I have to travel to America to reach my dream." Ryoma was so worried what was Sakuno going to say? "I know Ryoma remember I support you in whatever you need to do to reach your dream Ryoma," Sakuno said tearing up even more that meant that Ryoma was going to leave her again and he'll say he will come back but then he'll forget her and they'll move on it happens all the time** A/N: I think I broke the 3****rd**** dimension? If I did sorry** "Soo Ryoma go reach your dream I'll be here cheering you on." Sakuno said now crying like crazy Ryoma wipes her tears and kisses her on the check "I know you will Sakuno but that dream is second dream." Ryoma said nicely. "Wha?" Sakuno said confused. "You're my first dream Sakuno." Ryoma said. He leads her to a Sakura tree they always stand by. "And to reach that first dream Sakuno." Ryoma said.

He then got down on one knee pulled out a box "Will you marry me Ryuzaki, Sakuno?" Ryoma said. "Marry me so I can reach my first dream, so will you marry me Sakuno?" Ryoma said. Sakuno was in tears everything was happing way to fast her heart was going nuts.

The sempia tachi who were hiding in the bushes they were even tearing up it was soo kawi and Fuji of course of taking pictures and they of course didn't know.

Now back to the two love birds.

"Sakuno I need an answer." Ryoma said he was getting worried that she'll say no. "Yes." Sakuno said. "Yes Ryoma I'll marry you, Sakuno said. She was in smiles and was so happy. Ryoma kissed her and told her. "I love you Sakuno. Ryoma said. "I love you too Ryoma." Sakuno said back.

"That's how your dad asked me to be his wife." Sakuno said to her kids. "Aww tell us another one." Her daughter said. "Sorry sweetie only one each night." Sakuno said. Sakuno then Tucked in each of her kids and walked out of the room "They're asleep Ryoma." Sakuno said to her husband. "That's good what bed time story did you tell them?" Ryoma asked his wife. "The one when you proposed to me." Sakuno said. Ryoma smiled he loved it when Sakuno would tell them bed times stories specially when it was about them. "Good night honey." Ryoma said. "Good night dear." Sakuno replied.

Till the next bed time story.

**A/N well there you go! I hoped you liked it I know I had fun typing ha I made another joke! I really don't like typing but it's for you guys so it's worth it sorry I didn't update faster you know lazy girl over here well I don't know I don't really want it to be a two chapter story and that it well I will keep it up and when ideas hit me I will get them up so please read and review and I will see you at the next bed time story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bed Time Stories **

**Chapter 3 The wedding.**

**A/N Hi everyone it's me again two stories in one night yay! I hope you like it R&R thank-you to everyone who reviewed and favorite and followed my chapter/story and last story The Note you guys really do rock I feel so great knowing that other people get to read my stories none the less like them so here you go the next chapter to Bed Time Stories. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy! **

"I can't believe Ryoma and Sakuno are going to get married." Eiji said happily.

"Yeah our little kohai/chibi is growing up fast." Momo and Eiji said.

The church has white roses everywhere. Everyone was in the seats waiting for it to start. The bridesmaid grooms men walk out Tomo is paired with Momo, Tomo is the Maid of Honor, and Momo is the best man. Then Ann walked with Fuji then Ryoma's cousin walked with Ryoma's brother. Then the Ring Bearer Ryoma's little cousin walked down the aisle with the two gold rings on the pillow he carried everyone thought that his little cousin was soo kawaii (cute) then the cute little flower girl Sakuno's little cousin who was in a white and light pink dress ankle length walked down the aisle throwing instead of white rose petals she tossed Sakura petals on the ground everyone thought she was soo adorable. Then the music started and then Sakuno walked out the door and started to walk down the aisle she is beautiful in her ball gown dress with lace Sakura petals made by her great grandmother. She worn 2" heels she carried White roses and Sakura petals in her hand she was hoping not to fall over when she was walking. **(A/N: Going to go the fast route) **"It's time for the exchanging of the rings Tomo gave Sakuno the rings she had tears when giving her the ring luckily the make-up Fuji's sister used was water proof for all the girls Momo gave Ryoma the ring. They exchanged vows. "By the power invested in me I now pronoun you man and wife you may now kiss the bride Ryoma lifted the veil and kissed her and then picked her up bridal style and walked out of the church droves flew and rice was throw and then went to the wedding reception and ate cake and danced and sang and then she threw the bouquet of white roses and Sakura petals Tomo caught it then went to a hotel to uh. . . . go to sleep. "And kids thats was mine and your moms wedding." Ryoma said. "Awe I bet mommy looked really pretty." His daughter said. "Yes she sure did." He then kissed his daughter good night. "Good night kids." Ryoma said "Night daddy." The kids replied.

"The kids are asleep." Ryoma said. "That's good thanks for doing it tonight." she kissed her husband on the cheek. "No problem." Ryoma said. Then their daughter walked in. "Mommy I can't sleep daddy said the story to fast it was tooo short." She said. "Oh was it now." Sakuno said Staring at her husband. 'Darn kid I said everything.' Ryoma said in his head. "Okay well I guess daddy won't tell bed time stories anymore." Sakuno said picking up her daughter.

Well till the next Bedtime Story.

**A/N: So what you think sorry it was short like the little girl said daddy told it this time mommy needed a break well like I said see you at the next bed time story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bed Times Stories chapter 4

**A/N: Hi here's my next chapter to bed time stories thank-you for all the reviews and all of the followers too and also if you haven't review it follow or favorite any of my stories Its okay as long as you read my story I am happy! I forgot to put a disclaimer on my last one-shot well I still don't own anything sorry if the chapter is short.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Prince of Tennis not in any of my stories ever!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Two years flew by, the couple was as happy as can be enjoying being married Ryoma reached his dream and so did Sakuno they live in a nice cozy house but there was something that Sakuno found out she is pregnant and she doesn't know how she's going to tell Ryoma.

"Sakuno I'm home." Ryoma said happily.

"Hi Ryoma glad you made it home safe I'm cooking dinner right now for three." Sakuno said hoping that he heard the word three then two.

"Okay dear that's nice I'm going to go and watch some TV." Ryoma said.

Sakuno sighed. 'My husband is still dense oh well.' Sakuno thought in her head.

She finished cutting up the carrots and put it in with the rice and noodles she set the table up.

"Ryoma dear dinner is ready." Sakuno said.

Ryoma then got some glasses and poured a little of whine.

"What it's for supper." Ryoma said.

"Well Ryoma you can get me some milk I can't have any you know it wouldn't be good for a little kid you know." Sakuno said hoping he got the hint.

He didn't he just said whatever Sakuno you know we are adults whatever and poured her some milk. Sakuno started to get upset. After she ate and drank up all of her milk she started feeling exhausted she said she was going to go to sleep. Ryoma was little surprise it was just 8:00. He then said okay goodnight she then said night you could hear the sadness in her voice and if you look closely you could see some tears forming. Ryoma saw this and went to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

Sakuno couldn't stand anymore she collapsed Ryoma of course caught her and brought her over to the couch.

"Sakuno what's wrong?" You could hear the confusion in his voice.

"I can't believe you are so dense Ryoma." Sakuno's weak voice cut through the air lightly.

"What do you mean?" Ryoma asked confused still.

"You didn't notice that your wife was trying to tell you she was pregnant I tried all I could you sometimes can be a baka Ryoma." Sakuno said in a teasingly nice voice.

Ryoma on the other hand was shocked and was very happy all at the same time. Shocked because of the news his lovely wife told him. Very happy well he's been happy ever since he asked her to be his girlfriend.

"Sorry Sakuno I should have known." Ryoma said sadly.

"It's okay Ryoma." Sakuno said growing even more tried by the second. Ryoma then carried his beautiful wife to their room so she can get some much need sleep. She fell asleep and Ryoma walked out and into the living room and called everyone and told them about the new little one that's going to be add to the family very soon.

"And kid's that's how you mother told me about how she was pregnant." Ryoma said.

"I thought daddy was banned from telling bed time stories?" The little girl asked, her twin brother agreed with her.

"Sorry kid's mom's pretty tried okay so dad will be telling them for just a while longer." Ryoma said.

'What I thought I did a better job than last time what else do these kids want?' Ryoma said in his head.

"Awe okay." Both of the kids said.

"Hey what does that mean I do a good job telling stories?" Ryoma asked.

"Yeah short stories that is." The little girl said her brother once again agreeing with her.

"Just go to sleep already." Ryoma said starting to get irked.

"Fine night daddy." The two children said.

"Night." Ryoma said.

He then walked to his and his wife's room he kissed her on the head then the tummy he then said out loud.

"I can't wait to tell you bed time stories too soon very soon." He said softly trying not to wake up his wife.

Sakuno opened her eyes. "I bet she can't wait too." Sakuno said with a soft smile.

"You're up?" Ryoma asked.

"Well I was listening to you and I fell asleep." Sakuno said.

Ryoma chuckled and said softly, "Well go back to sleep Mrs. Echizen." Ryoma said.

"Okay Mr. Echizen." Sakuno said. Sakuno then fell back to sleep.

**A/N: See you guys at the next bed time story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Bed time stories

Chapter 5 A baby surprise

**A/N I know I know where have you been!? Sorry! But hey here's the next chapter and thank-you so much for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL!**

"Ryoma, Ryoma dear can you bring me some more mints please?" Sakuno asked.

"Yes dear, I'm coming." Ryoma said.

It's been 9 months since he found out that she was pregnant he was happy, he was happy that she was happy and of course he was happy that he's going to be a dad. He brought over the mints that she wanted that was her craving mints he thought it was weird but from what he heard I guess he is lucky because it could have been worse like pickles and ice cream she still is as pretty as when he asked her to marry him he loved her as much as anyone could love someone.

"Thank-you dear love you." She said.

"Anything for you honey and I love you too." He told her.

"Ryoma can we go shopping for our little one please." Sakuno asked.

"Of course honey." Ryoma said with a smile.

*At the shop called for your little one*

"I like this one Ryoma." Sakuno said.

"Okay whatever you want." Ryoma said they then leave and go home.

"Surprise!" They heard coming in the door.

"What?"

"Sakuno it's your baby shower!" Sakuno's best friend said.

"Aww thanks guys!" Sakuno said smiling being as happy as can be.

"Let's play some games." One of the girls said.

They played lots of games and Ryoma just sat in the chair just watching a few times they got him to join then after the games they ate some cake it was a fun time they were getting ready to open the gifts when all of sudden Sakuno past out luckily Ryoma was close by and catches her.

"We need to get to the Hospital!" Ryoma said. "Sorry ladies but we're putting this thing on hold for now."

They carefully put Sakuno in the car and rushed her to the hospital nurses came rushing to her and we were all waiting outside. The doctor told me everything will be okay and that Ryoma is going to be a daddy today. We all looked at Ryoma he was as pale as a ghost he almost pasted out but the doctor told him to go in the room with his wife. He walked pretty fast to the room and a few hours later we heard a baby cry Ryoma came out of the room and told me to come see my new grandchild my new granddaughter I happily went into the room and saw her she was soo cute I saw Sakuno she was tired but smiling and I asked them what's my Granddaughter's name is and they said it was Sakura My first grandbaby Sakura she looked just like her mom brown short curly hair and light brown eyes I couldn't believe it that my little girl was all grown up and now she has a little one of her own.

"And kids that how you Sakura were born." Sakuno's Grandmother said.

"Grandma where's mommy and daddy at?" Sakura asked.

"Their getting ready to bring you guys another new little friend we can go and visited them tomorrow right now you guys need your rest good night." She told them. "Goodnight Grandma." Sakura and Ryuma told her.

The end

**A/N: Thanks for staying with me till the end! This story is now completed! **


End file.
